Between 13 and 14
by ReaderFrenchy
Summary: "Oh! It's such a good story..." Some things in the future can't be change Sorry I'm french And i must made some mistacks, please be indulgent
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the sisters Grimm series (and i don't know why all the people said that so i say it too..)

_Hello stinky..._

When he landed on the floor, Bradley took Sabrina by the arm and faced Puck with anger.

«Who the heck are you, guy?»

Puck retracted his wings and walk to the nearly married couple.

«Oh me? I'm just a little late...so sorry» he bowed mockingly and giggle then look at Sabrina, confused, surprised and happy...

«Hum, well hum Bradley here's Puck a childhood friend...it's been a long time, huh ?» She seems part of amused by the situation and part of angry.

Henry didn't let Puck answer, he stood up and cried with anger, accentuating the fear of Bradley's family.

«Listen to me Puck, we're very grateful for the help that you gave a long time ago to my family, but it didn't mean that you can do what you want, you're a young men now, time to grow up!My daughter is going to marry her fiancé !»

«Oh yeah? I thought the dress was for picking tomatoes!» Puck growled

A cried rang in the church, Bradley's mother just passed out, the minister look like he was in a Mr Bean's show and all the guests are looking at them with curiosity.

Puck just smile and his eyes lit in a diabolic look, he deployed his wings again and flew down at Sabrina and swung her on his shoulder like a Potatoes's bag. All the people gasped in shock.

He flew away and finally get down to the floor when Sabrina began to kick him violently with her fists.

When she get up (in the middle of central park) her hair were messy and her dress crumpled. And she slapped him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEEN?"

"Hum, well I..."

"NO! Don't answer! You know what? You are mean! I'm going to marry Bradley and you just ruined my wedding!"

"I didn't ruin it, I like always saved you. You know, some things in the future can't change..."

Sabrina finally calm down and caught her breath.

"So why? Why were you missing during these 5 years"

He smirked at her

"Oh it's such a good story, ugly!"


	2. Chapter 2

"When i traveled the world with Jack, I met many Everafters of all the nations in the world, I told them that I was the new king of Fairy, they knew me as the Hobgoblin, the Pooka, Jack'O lantern or Will'O the wisps...In all the countries I told the Everafter to exile themselves in the Kingdom that I will soon rebuilt, and the time of reconstruction come fast.

After the Old Lady's burial I left to Fairy, living Jack has his own and with the help of powerful witches and fairy godmothers I built a Castle, cities, regions and villages. The magical nature has resumed her rights, you should see it, Grimm. Like in the old Fairy...you can't imagine it! I know what you're going to say, I should give news and I didn't because some Everafters are still members of the Scarlet Hand, they want Everafters in control.

My ideas are good trust me! But some of them are against the American laws, like prohibit the death penality...So they are watching me, I make me "no foundable" because I don't want them to know all the politics plans...And one day, my brother came to me and gave me something that a friend of him showed him, your Wedding card. And here I am, waiting for you to marry ME not Brady The Human!"

She was shocked, Puck is a man. A king. And a good one. And then she thinks that she couldn't be bored with him, he was inpredictable. He kidnapped her at the altar, and he asks her to marry him in the middle of central park...That was not a normal life, that was a Grimm's life and she realized that she love Bradley because he's perfect but she true loves Puck because he was amazing and knave. And her life will always be an adventure. Although they'll have children, Althought they'll live in a flat...Puck was an adventure by himself.

"Okey, marry me bug boy, but I have to say that explain that is going to be..."

"Fun!" Puck cut her, smirking


	3. Chapter 3

_Back In Church_

«Sabrina, dear please don't do anything that you'll regret. Whatever you choose.» Henry took a deep breath and look at Puck apprehensively. Her sister winked at her big smiling.

«Uncle Jack...»

Her uncle look amused by the situation, and with a knowing smile cut his niece in her talk.

«Yeah I know, I'm not really surprise by Puck's attitude, and all the guests are speaking about your choice you know ! I know that is Puck so stop the suspense please ! »

« No, Uncle Jack have you got some forgetful dust ?»

Jack frowned and took Sabrina apart.

«What the heck have you got in mind ?» Jacob Whispered

«I can't let him think about me and ruined that moment, he has to forget me, it's all right Uncle Jack I know what I'm doing I'm a big girl, please just give me that ! »

« But...You're sure huh ? »

Sabrina nodded and reached out.

Bradley rushed to Sabrina, panicked and hyperventilating. He spluttered but Sabrina just cut him off.

«No shhh Bradley, look at me»

He looked in Sabrina's eyes and then she blew into her hand.

«You were invited at a wedding and it's finished now, just go back home, a girl is waiting for you, somewhere...»

Bradley rushed to Sabrina, panicked and hyperventilating. He spluttered but Sabrina just cut him off.

«No shhh Bradley, look at me»

He looked in Sabrina's eyes and then she blew into her hand.

«You were invited at a wedding and it's finished now, just go back home, a girl is waiting for you, somewhere...»

«Oh...Okey. » As he walked away, Sabrina let escape a tear.

After he woke up, the minister was also allowed to a little brain washing.

«Ladies and gentlemen please take a seat.»

Murmuring and full of curiosity, the everafter took place again in the church of St Paul's.

The door opened again and Mustardseed, Titania and a few fairies entered.

Titania seems excited but discrete and Mustardseed just look happy as if it was his wedding.

And then Puck came from the front.

…

«You're now husband and wife, seal your oath with a kiss »

Daphné and Veronica and of course Sabrina broke into tears, even Puck get his eyes wet. Henry accepted his daughter's decision, Puck wasn't a bad boy after all, and if his daughter was happy...why not? And he knew that Puck would be able to ask him in a duel.


End file.
